The purpose of this type of apparatus is the automatic analysis of blood samples in accordance with determined specifications.
However, experience in the use of this type of automated apparatus has shown that it would be desirable to have devices capable of automatically analysing blood samples at multiple locations and centres, and for this purpose it is essential to alter the architecture of the current devices in order to obtain certain different functional characteristics, smaller dimensions, ease of movement and economy, all with the full ability to carry out the entire process, i.e. from the moment of inserting the sample to the moment of obtaining the results of the test after the time required to carry out the entire analysis process.